One Tear
by jewlisa v
Summary: Basically WillJack slash with a sad ending. R&R or flame me if you will!


Disclaimer: OKAY... I don't own any of this.

Author's Note: Don't read this if you don't like slash... I like to give a FAIR warning. Those of you who do, read on. If you want to flame me, go for it! But don't unless you've read the whole thing! Enjoy!

One Tear

It had finally come to the breaking point, couldn't stand it.

Will kissed Jack fiercely and Jack reciprocated wildly. Tongue interlacing with his. Jack's hands moved to Will's body, caressing the warm slope of muscled bronze on his chest and stomach. Will broke the kiss and groaned, trailing his lips and brushing his tongue against Jack's chest and the curving hollow of his neck. Jack drew his breath in sharply and moved his hands lower. Will tipped his head back and gave a guttural animal cry within his throat. His breathing fast with hunger, Jack nipped the exposed flesh and covered Will's mouth with his own, untying the dark-chocolate silk curls and slipping his fingers through them.

Will knew this was wrong, he had a fiancée. He parted their lips. "Jack, please..." he said, knowing not whether he meant please stop or please keep going. Jack put a finger to his lips and drew their mouths back together, and with every trace of Jack's tongue and bite of his teeth, Will sank back into intoxicating heat, forgetting Elizabeth. Will ran his hand between Jack's legs. Jack stiffened, and whispered, "Take turns, dear William." He slid his tongue from jawbone to throat to chest and encircled the skin with his warm mouth, dragging his canines across a flat pectoral.

Will panted, lips parted, and arched against Jack, who moved his tongue and hands lower. Will, feeling the sharp tongue stab into his belly button, cried out and convulsed his hands down the hard muscle of Jack's back and shoulders, bringing from him soft moans. Suddenly without warning, he took all of Will's hard length in his mouth, then withdrew again. Will's chest heaved, slippery with hot sweat, every breath he drew growing shallower and faster.

Jack flicked his tongue up and down. Will twisted and whimpered. He took him into his mouth again and tightened around him. Will held his head, panting. Jack moved his mouth up and down, faster and faster, sending Will into ecstasy, crying out louder. His dark lashes fluttered on his cheeks as he groaned and came, Jack swallowed and licked his lips.

Will, still sobbing for breath, looked at Jack with a mischievous light in his brown eyes. They glinted wickedly as he positioned his lips a millimeter away from Jack's. "My turn..." he whispered happily.

The last refrains of the orgasm leaving him, Will whispered, "Don't move." slipping two fingers over Jack's mouth as a gesture of silence, Jack still resisting the rampant urge to bite him. Will's hands crossed over to the table for a fraction of a second.

"Turn over. Now." Jack obliged, and shivered involuntarily as the stream of softly-scented oil dripped over his spine, warm hands following it, and a mouth and tongue on his sweaty shoulderblades. Jack almost laughed out loud at the oddness and sensuality of it all. "Just let me..." he began in a husky whisper. The reply was firm, happy and satisfied. "No."

The hands sluiced his hips and backbone, spreading oil and finally slipping across his ribs and over his chest, making each spot ache and burn. This time it was a plea. "Can't I.." Still he replied happily. "No." Will grabbed his wrists and held them together as Jack fought to touch him. "You can wait." He smirked, slipping Elizabeth's scarf onto his wrists and binding them as tight as he could. "You can definitely wait now, Mr. Sparrow." Will said defiantly, before lowering his hands.

Jack's plea became a low moan like the growl of a wounded wolf, as the silken chocolate curls swept over the definitions of his stomach. Will's hands moving so lightly, tantalizing him to scream, to give in. His hands ached with a desire to touch him, but could not. His lips ached with a desire to kiss him, but could not. And all through Jack's hungry gasps, still Will smiled.

The mesmerizing motion of Will's warm palms almost made him drowsy as this time, he tipped back his head and whimpered. While Will brought his hand down with a slapping shock that pierced Jack's mind with sensual shock. He was almost crying with need. "Please...let me go.." he whispered, with promise in his dark eyes. Still Will smiled, and bent over him to unknot the length of silk, his hair falling in his face and casting shadows over his bemused eyes.

Red cutting lines marked Jack's wrists as Will pressed their lips and tongues together, then moved his mouth across Jack's body, teeth in the hard muscle, tongue in every curve of bone, and all the while, gentle lips tracing a path down to his hips. And still his hands were on Jack, squeezing and slipping up and down with a friction that was unbearable. The purple mark where Will had hit him grew steadily darker as did the bite marks on Will's throat and chest and hip. Always repay your debts.

Will's lips and talented tongue soon joined the surprisingly agile hands. Reality and fantasy shattered. Everything except this moment was lost to Jack. Will stopped for a moment, teasing him, and on an impulse grabbed something else from the wooden table. Whatever it was, an icy-cold shock of rapture went through Jack as Will poured the cool liquid into his belly button, trailing it downwards and across, following the paths with his tongue, drinking it, and when he got to Jack's belly button, covered it with his warm, sticky mouth and sucking hard once, swallowing the liquid and pushing his tongue inside.

Jack opened his eyes wide and gasped, sliding his fingers through Will's hair and down his nape, at the same time catching sharp strong scent that no one could mistake for anything but rum. Jack chuckled softly to himself. "But why is the rum gone?"

"It's all over you, that's why," a soft snicker came from Will, lifting his lips for a moment.

Jack ran his tongue out of his mouth, catching the bottom of his chin in the process. Will's eyes widened. He caught Jack's length in his hands and held him tightly. "Oh, we're going to play this game are we? Try not to scream? Let's go, Will."

"Your turn first.." Jack, being the dangerous one, hatched a plan.

"If I'm first, do as I say. I won't tell if you don't cry out. Don't say anything."

Will waited patiently. Jack took a look around and opened a drawer. He took a belt and tied each ankle to a bedpost. He took his own belt and bound Will's wrists to the headboard. Will was silent, did nothing, willing himself not to moan or whimper. Jack took the scarf he'd been tied with and gagged him. Still Will made not a sound against the silk between his jaw and lips and teeth.

Finally Jack covered everything except Will's head with a sheet. "Pretend to be asleep." he ordered.

"Do or say anything, and I'll tell." Will nodded and closed his eyes, breathing long, deep, even breaths. Jack did it. "Elizabeth, darling, come here! I know you're not asleep yet!" he shouted out the door, then sat on the bed, carefully slipping one hand under the covers to rest on Will's inner thigh. Will's eyes filled with terrified panic, like a trapped animal. The hand moved up and down.

"Pretend to sleep, I said. It'll be alright."

Quickly Jack knotted another sheet around his middle. Elizabeth entered. "Yes, Jack, what DID you want? You're sleeping on the floor, I expect. Will's taken the bed." Jack nodded and motioned to the blankets on the floor where he and Will had flung them. "I wanted to show you something, Elizabeth, luv."

"Yes, well, what is it?"

Jack walked behind her and shut the door. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Come on, you've woken me up you might as well show me..." The sheet dropped to the floor. Will's whole body jolted with a tight bolt of surprise and shock and fear.

Jack smiled wickedly, the grin spreading to his evilly shining eyes. Elizabeth, for once, was speechless.

"I see why they call you Captain.." Jack smiled wider, then spoke again. "It's okay, luv. Dear William will be nursing a great hangover tomorrow." he whispered, jerking his thumb towards the 'sleeping' figure. "Jack, I want.." she began, but Jack interrupted. "No, stop. I know what you want," he said, pulling her roughly onto his lap.

And through all this, five fingers still slid slowly up and down Will's inner thigh, making his muscles tense and jerk. And he thought, as fear sweat formed on his brow, "God, why?" Jack still smiled. Elizabeth tried to get up. His hands were firmly squeezing her hips. "Jack, no, I can't go and oh.."

His hand, now free, was creeping up her skirt. Her eyes flashed. Jack whispered again. "Just tell me when you want me to stop. If you cry out, I will cease and desist." She nodded.

Jack took her face in his hands and brought it to his own, tasting and teasing just as he had done with Will. His hands moved to her breasts, hers to his hair. Behind Jack, he felt Will's ribs heave in a cry of rage or a sob, or something halfway in between. The emotional pain almost too much, and he did fight back a sorrowful cry. But no, what would that prove now? Why should he want Elizabeth now that he had betrayed her with Jack?

But despite his taste for the hot poison that was Jack Sparrow, he loved her still.

So badly, so badly. The sweet smell of white lilies, soft blond hair waving down her back, plump red lips, full curves... all part of the irresistibility of Elizabeth, made him crazy with need, hot desire and wanting. His tongue slicked over his lips unconsciously.

And Jack was sorry, so sorry. But he had to make Will see. Elizabeth too. The looks, the 'accidental' touches had proved Will's wanting. But he still carried sweet young love in his heart for Elizabeth. Jack picked up Elizabeth and swathed her in his sheet, carried her back to her own bed. Better to let her sleep and deal with her heartache in the morning.

Back in Jack's room, the only evidence on Will's face was a tiny, glistening diamond-droplet on his cheek. One tear. "I'm sorry, but it had to be done. You know now whom you chose," Jack whispered before brushing a final gentle kiss to his forehead. In response, an identical tear trickled out from beneath his closed sooty lashes.

"I know. I know."


End file.
